


Written by Heart

by eatapeachallday



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lust, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: Jesse is a struggling wannabe writer. Since her big novel/story ideas are going nowhere she finds herself having to keep on  taking jobs writing pieces for Magazines/ Newspapers to pay the bills.She gets sent to interview the latest actor to start appearing in numerous TV series and ends up finding the last thing she ever expected....





	1. Bills Bills Bills

Jess stared at the white screen and the blinking cursor and muttered a very coarse obscenity under her breath. She'd woken up with the semblance of a great idea but as she had drunk her coffee and booted up the PC it had somehow slipped away from her and now her thoughts were jumbled and unclear again.  
" Fuck it." She switched it off again impatiently and slamming her mug down , cursed again, although this time very loudly as the handle broke off her favourite cup and she watched with resignation as the remainder of the contents sloshed down the side of her messy cluttered desk leaving a pool of cold Nescafé on her floor. Throwing a damp towel from the washing basket over the mess and wiping it up she heard the insistent trill of her phone and leaving the mess she reached for her cell.  
" Hello?"  
" Ah good you're up. Glad to see you're making an effort these days Jesse  
It was Filipe her ex editor at 'Trash' Magazine. She had left after he had continued to try and put the moves on her despite her clear insistence that she wasn't having any of it. He was a slime bag of the highest order and he revelled in it.  
" What d'ya want Fil? I'm busy."  
" Doing what Sweetcheeks? I haven't seen anything from you in weeks. Who ya working for?"  
" I'm still padding out my stuff. I'm doing a lot on that."  
" Sure you are sweetie. Listen up I need a favour."  
Listening to his voice was enough to put Jess on edge and his condescending tone nearly made her hang up but her manners kicked in. Mom would be proud.  
" What is it?"  
" Whacky Jackie just quit on me and I've got Simon out sick. I need someone to get out to Cali for me and interview some of the stars of this ' Greys Anatomy' show. Ya seen it?"  
" Jackie quit? What did you do this time?"  
" Christ if I know Jess. You know how she gets. Must be her time of the month. She'll be back. Anyways she was supposed to go out there and get some interviews. We're going for the whole fuckability of these assholes. The whole show is about them fucking each other, which as you know I'm all for. So whaddya say? It's a weeks paid vacay for ya if nothing else plus expenses. You take your own pics."  
" I want expenses plus the flat rate Fil."  
He was quiet, and she knew he was waiting for her to break first. When she didn't he sighed.  
" Alright, alright. $ 750 plus expenses. I want to see every frigging receipt."  
" You will. Send me the deets."  
" On their way babydoll." He hung up with a chuckle which made Jess' stomach turn. God he was a creep. Still she had a job. And some cash coming for the rent. Things were looking up.


	2. Smoking Hot

JFK was the usual bustling hive of activity it always was. Jess sat and just watched. Observered the tourists and the frequent flyers alike, all waiting patiently, for their flight out to LAX. She was quiet, concentrating on trying to keep the contents of her stomach where they were and looking around her from behind deep dark sunglasses which were doing absolutely nothing to alleviate the raging headache caused by her impromptu night out. She knew she only had herself to blame but still allocated a small portion to Jackie. 

They had spent the evening, then most of the night in the small dive bar Jackie lived above. She had gone over originally to get the file of research Jac had done on this show and then the gossip on why she had finally quit Trash when she had been there since it was founded some ten years previously. Turns out she had been passed over, yet again, for the deputy editors position as it had gone to Angelica , the Pamela Anderson clone whom had joined the team last year. No surprises as to who had overseen the promotion board. Jackie had finally flipped and told Filipe where to ram his magazine. There was only one thing for it. Beer and a fair few liberal shots of Tequila thrown in for good measure. Still you can't keep a good woman down and Jess knew Jackie would bounce back. She had a feeling she was already working on something. 

Patting down her jacket pockets she smiled triumphantly as she found a crumpled packet of smokes. Rising she grabbed her bag and went in search of a porter. Five minutes and a little light flirting later the helpful baggage handler had shown her to the employee smoking area outside and she lit up, inhaling the nicotine and feeling her headache disperse slightly despite the noise around her. Thank god. She was bending at the waist over a metal bar barricade watching the planes being loaded with luggage when she heard a deep voice suddenly come from nowhere right behind her.  
" Excuse me sweetheart, you gotta light?"  
Jumping slightly at the surprise she straightened up, turned and found herself looking at broad shoulders clad in a thin black t-shirt. Looking up she took in the truly gorgeous sight in front of her.  
Jess wasn't easily impressed. Over the last few years she'd been in the presence of some of the worlds best looking men. It was the best thing about her job. Tabloid journalism wasn't usually glamorous in the least.Long hours, late nights, abuse from agents, bodyguards, and stars alike. The fact she worked for a rag called Trash really didn't help. It was known for pushing sex first and foremost. If you were unlucky enough to be involved in a scandal, or better still a scandalous sex tape, you could absolutely guarantee it would be in Trash first. The only thing that kept them all going was the fact that she and her fellow hacks would be invited to press conferences and premieres and the celebrities were forced to play nice in order to get publicity and a good write up of whatever they were currently pushing. She had met Johnny Depp a few times, now that , in her eyes, was a beautiful man. He was amazing, so open and funny. She had spent the evening with Leonardo Dicaprio, before Titanic, taking him to the casino and getting him very, very drunk. He was another really fun guy. She had flirted shamelessly with Brad Pitt and had the feeling she was actually getting somewhere before Jackie had got them both thrown out of the afterparty to the movie by handing him her used panties. A few more hotties quickly passed through her mind as she looked up into the hazel eyes of this man. He was higher on the hotness scale than all of them. He was the friggin' male equivalent of Vesuvius.  
Realising she hadn't answered as he started to smirk at her she mentally shook herself and groped in her pocket for her lighter.  
" Sure. Here you go."  
" Thanks. 'Preciate it."  
He lit up and handed it back, still smiling at her, then wandered back over to another guy who was also smoking and standing further down the barriers. She watched his ass as he walked away, it was looking good, clad in dark blue jeans, trying and yet hopelessly failing to be discreet. She took her last drag and found she actually felt a little better. It was amazing what some eye candy and poisoning your system could do. Jess made her way back inside, just catching the eye of her fellow smokers again as she entered the door. The hottie raised his hand in thanks and she nodded her acknowledgment.

Waiting for takeoff and flipping through the file to try and take some of Jackies info on this show she didn't notice who had taken the seats next to hers on the plane. She was making notes of her own in her pink glittery notebook, with her fluffy topped pen, she was decidedly old school in that regard, as the numerous sticky post-its and loose sheets of paper from the file were spread in front of her on the small, basically ineffectual tray. She only looked up when she registered movement from the corner of her eye. It was him, of course, Vesuvius. He was talking to his travelling companion, another guy, younger, and also pretty easy on the eye. They were engrossed in their conversation, so she bent her head back to concentrate on the material in front of her trying to get things in order before she heard the Captain getting ready for take off.  
"Here. I find this helps. You know, us smokers, when we're up there."  
Jess looked up to find the dark haired hunk looking directly at her, still with a grin on his face, and holding out a pack of gum. Again she noted his luminous eyes, and the sort of rough and ready good looks that would, given half the chance, usually bring her to her knees.  
" Umm, thanks. I think I have some already."  
" Really? What flavour have you got Darlin'? I'm not too keen on these ones"  
She bent down and dug around in her messy bag as he watched her, the smile on his face widening and his mind thinking of the scene in Mary Poppins as she started emptying it out onto the tray to try and find her gum. It seemed endless as he took in her pen collection, all fluffy or glittery , which was frankly huge and bound together in a big hair scrunchie. Next came tissues, lots of tissues, her money purse, then a make up bag with a unicorn on it and perfume, Coco Chanel. Her phone and a dictaphone. A bunch of jangling keys and then finally packs of gum. Numerous.  
" What flavour are you feeling today? You look like a tutti frutti kinda guy and I right?"  
He laughed loudly and nodded " Yeah. Why not? How did you know?"  
"Figures. You must have some flaws. Here you go." Jess held out the pink packet not expecting for a second that he would actually take it, but he did and she watched as he popped two of the tabs into his mouth and start to chew.  
" Delicious. Thanks Darlin."  
" No problem. Enjoy." She offered the pack to his friend who shook his head with a smile and a " No thanks honey".  
He turned back to his friend and she packed her belongings back away, making a mental note to sort that shit out ASAP. Why was she carrying all that stuff around with her anyway. Jesus he probably thought she was some crazy who carried her lifes possessions with her. 

They were halfway through the short flight when he again focused on her. He had been flicking glances over at her, hoping to catch her attention for the last hour but she was oblivious and engrossed. She was still reading through the thick brief sent by the TV company ABC, trying to put faces to the actors named as stars of the show. She should have watched at least one of the episodes but there hadn't been time. Maybe she could try and find it when she got to the hotel later. He leaned over and didn't attempt to hide the fact he was also reading the material in front of her.  
" Grey's Anatomy huh? You a fan of this show?"  
" Honestly? I've never seen it."  
" There's a lot of sex."  
She looked over at him as he took the booklet from her hands and flicked through it.  
" Yeah so I heard. You watch it?"  
" Just started. Seems quite realistic. Blood and guts, and of course all the hot steamy sex. It's not bad."  
She looked at him and realised he was trying to get a rise out of her. This guy just saying the word sex was enough to make her wet as she felt her cheeks warm slightly. Fighting to keep her composure she answered him.  
" Ok but in a hospital show you still need the human touch. It can't just be blood , guts, gore and sex. You need some, I don't know, some touching , survival against the odds stuff as well right? Does it have that?"  
" I believe it does."  
" Well I'll have to make sure I watch it then."  
" Yes you will. I think the next series is going to be even better." He handed her booklet back with a wink and then settled back and closed his eyes.  
She tried not to watch him sleep for the remaining flight time but found it hard to concentrate on anything else. Before too much longer the warning lights came on to tell the passengers to return to their seats and belt up . Then the Captain informed them they were landing in the City of Angels.


	3. The Asshole Files

Jess threw herself down onto the soft duvet and kicked off her shoes. She was here and although the hotel wasn't one of the most luxurious, it was clean and tidy. After she had unpacked her small bag, had a shower, pulled on a fresh outfit and made herself up she decided it was time for a visit. 

" Holy shit you're actually here!"  
" Hi Saul. Miss me?"  
" C'mere you! Christ it's good to see you."  
Saul and Jess had grown up on the same street as kids and were inseparable growing up. He was her best friend, hands down, and when he'd moved out to the west coast five years before they had both broken their hearts. Now he was happily settled with his partner Mark and life was good, as he loved to remind her everytime they spoke, or text, or emailed. She was ushered inside to the same enthusiastic greeting from Mark who thrust a huge fizzing cocktail into her hand and led her out to their poolside condo where they settled in the shade to chat. They told her about their fantastic life in the sun and she updated them on her current state of basic survival.  
" Did you ever finish the Asshole Files?" Saul was grinning at her from around the curvy straw in his mouth.  
" Oh my God! I forgot all about that. Shit I'd have some major updating to do on that."  
Mark looked lost for a second so Jess enlightened him.  
" The Asshole Files was a half diary slash half story I started after my very first boyfriend broke up with me so he could get a blow job from Ruth Slater down the street"  
Saul laughed out loud and interrupted " She looked like a bulldog. But meaner."  
" She did" Jess agreed " So anyway after every disaster I'd update it and all of a sudden it was like a mini novel. Christ that's so depressing."  
" It's hysterical. You should definitely look at taking it up again. I'd love to read it."  
" You know it all anyway!"  
" Still, it makes me grateful for what I have." He beamed at Mark with giant white teeth who returned it with equally blinding pearly whites.  
" You two make me sick." 

Much later back in her hotel bed she had managed to find an episode of Grey's after all and watched it whilst making notes for the press meetings the next day. When it was done she shut off the set and tried to get some sleep. Her mind was still active and she found herself thinking about the guy from the plane. She realised now she hadn't even got his name. Too late to worry about it now. She was just dropping off when a thought hit her. When she'd been outside at the airport. Black T-shirt hottie had asked her for a light. His friend had already been smoking.So why the hell would he need a light from her?. FUCK. She was so fucking dumb sometimes. He'd obviously been waiting for her to make conversation or at least do something more than stare at him like a complete lemming. Turning over and punching her pillow in frustration her last thoughts before she finally fell asleep was that it was no wonder she hadn't gotten laid for six months. She needed to sort that shit out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate any thoughts/comments you may have.


	4. Press Conference

The day started off badly. Her wake up call didn't come and Jess found herself blinking in horror when she turned over and noted the time on the clock. 10am. The press conference was due to start in thirty minutes and was a good forty minute drive across town. Jumping from bed she pulled on the clothes she'd laid out the night before and quickly pulling her wild auburn hair into a ponytail, she dashed downstairs, popping gum in her mouth and giving the desk clerk the evil eye as she made her way to her rental. 

Thankfully, the traffic wasn't too bad and she made it just five minutes late. The huge conference room at the plush Four Seasons was full but the panel hadn't been seated as yet. Jess slipped into a vacant seat in the back of the room and put the press pass around her neck. She sighed, as she always did when she noted it proclaimed in large capital letters MISS JESSE FRANKLIN TRASH. It was hardly a confidence booster. She looked around and noted a few familiar faces, and waved at a few friends before the actors started climbing up onto the platform at the front of the room. Jess groped in her bag for her notebook and couldn't find it. She had a mental flashback to the night before when she had written out her questions and then put it down on the bedside table. And that's where it remained. She found she couldn't remember a single thing she had written. Looking back up she noted it was about to start. This was going to be a long day. 

She sat and listened patiently to Shonda Rhimes as she took them through the creative process of writing and working on the show. She then sat through another two hours of various actors saying basically the same thing and kissing each other's asses. She looked around and noticed that most of the other journos seemed to be thinking the same thing as her. It finally looked to be wrapping up. Shonda again rose to give out the next lot of instruction. There would now be a short break before they got a chance to talk one on one with the actors. No more than ten minutes could be allocated per actor to each of the ten pre approved writers. Jesse was one of the lucky few. Just before they were allowed to leave Shonda dropped a surprise.  
" This series will also include some new faces. I would now love to introduce you to my favourite newcomer Mr Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Jeff would you come up and join us please."  
There was a smattering of applause as a guy got up from the front row and went up to embrace the writer on the stage. Jesse looked. Then looked again. Holy fuckity fuck. It was only the frigging guy. Hot plane guy. She knew she was gaping and quickly closed her mouth.  
" Shonda I would just like to say thank you for this amazing opportunity and for having me. I had a blast on set and can't wait to see the finished project. I think the folks are gonna love it." There was another round of applause, the bright flashing of numerous cameras and then the sound of chairs scraping back as everyone found they could escape for a while. 

Jess stood in the bright sunshine and puffed on her ciggie like her life depended on it. She couldn't believe that guy was a fucking actor on this thing. No wonder he'd been smirking like the Cheshire Cat when he saw her press pack on the plane.  
" Things really that bad Jess?"  
Jess looked around and squealed as she saw Frank who had been her mentor at Trash when she first joined eight years ago.  
"Frank!" She threw her arms around his thick neck and felt his deep chuckle reverberate through her as he gripped her tightly in his arms.  
" You back at that rag baby?"  
" Only for this one Frankie. Who you here for?"  
" Get this kid" He held up his own pass which showed he was representing E! The gossipy celebrity news channel.  
" TV huh? You goddamn sell out!" But of course she was joking and laughing as she took in his beaming face.  
" Best thing I ever did. Think you've seen things at Trash? Shit I could tell you some stuff."  
" Don't hold out on me Frank. I can handle it."  
" C'mon lets find some shade and I'll rock your world. "  
After some incredibly hot and juicy gossip Jess admitted she didn't have a clue about the show they were here to talk about.  
" Not a fucking idea Frank. Worse still I met that new guy on the plane on the way here and I admitted I'd never seen it. What if he told them all?"  
" So what if he fucking did doll? Since when did that ever matter? Just go in there and give them the old flannel about how it's the best thing on TV, you fucking love it, they lap it up. Job done."  
" Yeah I guess so."  
With that they heard the call to go back in and get this started so with a final hug and a promise to meet up for a drink later they headed back inside to face the actors. 

The first few slots with Ellen Pompeo and Patrick Dempsey went OK. They were nice and chatty and as Frank predicted were happy with some flannel. Katherine Higel was a totally different matter, one word answers and not willing to have her photo taken. Jess was glad to be told it was time to leave. She somehow made it through the rest and when she realised she was on her last interview she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Ten minutes and she could go find Frank and a large glass of something alcoholic. She was shown into the next room and there he was. Vesuvius. Also now known as Jeffrey Dean Morgan.


	5. The Golden Question

Jess stepped into the quiet room and took her place in the vacant seat opposite the actor who was openly grinning at her.  
" Ten minutes Miss Franklin" reminded the smartly suited Agent who took his own seat at a table across the room.  
His dark eyes met her beautiful light green ones and he continued to smirk which was actually starting to irrationally kinda piss her off. It had been a long day.  
" You could of just told me you know. On the plane."  
" I could of sure, but where's the surprise in that?. Besides you were hardly bending my ear were you? You coulda talked to me if you wanted."  
" I was working" she dropped her voice to almost a hissed whisper and looked across at the Agent who was watching their exchange with eyebrows raised.  
" You'd better get to it Trash. Clocks a ticking here." Jeffrey grinned at her again.  
" Ok. Mr Morgan, what would you say has been the highlight of your career so far, considering I had never even heard of you until today?"  
The Agent rose to his feet but Jeffrey raised his hand and he sat back down.  
Jeffrey looked at Jess with a different light in his eyes and his jaw had set. She'd pissed him off.  
" I started acting in the late eighties early nineties. Some film work, like you say, didn't get me anywhere, straight to video stuff. Then I was in lots of series. Just one episode here and there. I worked hard but didn't seem to get very far. My former agent dumped my ass saying I was going nowhere and to give it up. I didn't give up. I kept going. I'm currently filming two TV shows. This one and one called Supernatural. I'm going to be doing more film work this year too. Things are now just starting to come good. So this is the highlight of my career to date."  
Jess felt slightly guilty about giving him a hard time. She tried to soften the blow.  
"Well I'm glad things are picking up Mr Morgan. I've heard good things about your performance in this from your co-stars."  
" Have you now?"  
" Absolutely. I'm sure you'll be a great success." She hadn't of course. Hadn't mentioned him at all but it seemed to have the desired effect as he sat back in his chair and relaxed slightly.  
The Armani suited agent approached again, all business.  
" You have time for one more question Miss Franklin."  
Jess wracked her brain for something and drew a blank. Then it hit her. Last question of the day she figured why the hell not. It was one of the golden questions that every writer at Trash Magazine held dear.  
" Mr Morgan what is your favourite sexual position?"  
" Right that's it. Out. Out now." The agent was pulling the seat out from under her with one hand and gripping her shoulder with the other, then marching her to the door. She could hear the gorgeous actor laughing loudly behind her. Just before she found herself pushed through the doorway she heard him call out  
" Just so you know Darlin' it's the 69."  
" Guess we have something in common then."  
Then she found herself out in the corridor with the door firmly slammed behind her. She could still hear Jeffrey laughing and the Agent proclaiming loudly that he was going to complain to her editor. Jess shook her head and thought good luck with that Armani. Then she went to find Frank. 

He took her to The Viper Room. He was the oldest person in there by a good twenty years and Jess herself felt old at 29 but honestly neither of them gave a solitary fuck about that. She told him about her last disastrous interview and he told her about pissing off Sandra Oh by mistaking her with Lucy Liu. Seemed like they were both cut from the same cloth. A good few beers and hours later the place was rammed and Frank decided to call it a night. He left her to finish her last bottle at the bar after confirming she was ok to get back to her hotel.  
She finished up her drink and was making notes on a sheet of paper given to her by the barman. She wanted to get her thoughts down on what she was going to write before they disappeared from her mind in her semi drunken haze. She was concentrating , her trademark fluffy pen scratching her thoughts out when she heard his deep silky voice directly in her ear.  
" Can I buy you a drink Miss Trash?"  
She looked to her right and there he was. Black shirt. Battered black leather jacket. Jeans. Boots. Perfectly mussed hair which she guessed had probably actually taken him some time to get just right.  
" Actually I was just going." She folded up her paper and pushed it and her pen into her bag before sliding down from the high bar side stool she had occupied for much of the day.  
" Aww c'mon now. You can't just ask a red blooded man what his favourite sexual position is then leave him hanging."  
" Uh, yes I can."  
" Listen. I stopped Lucas ringing your editor to complain about you. The least you can do is join me for a beer."  
She looked at him and felt herself crumble slightly at the dimples which had appeared when he smiled at her.  
" Alright. One beer. But I'm buying, then I'm going."  
" I can afford to buy you a beer. I know I'm not much of an actor but I think I can manage that."  
She felt herself heating up as he turned to the bar to get the drinks. She sat back down on the stool and he sat on the one recently vacated by Frank.  
" Look I'm sorry if my question came out a little harsher than intended. Honestly I have no idea if you're the best actor of your generation or if you're fucking terrible. I just really had no idea who you were. Sorry. I was given this assignment as a cover for someone else who I promise would have known everything about you and more, but she quit and they asked me to cover for her at the last minute."  
" It's ok. That's not even close to some of the shit I've dealt with over the years. You're forgiven. Cheers"  
" Cheers."  
They started to talk and she found out he was divorced. No kids. Originally from Seattle. Loved football and basketball. Loved animals. On top of it all he was an incredible flirt. Soft, barely there whisper like touches to her arms. The closeness of his face as he spoke into her ear so she could hear him above the noise surrounding them. The compliments about her eyes and her hair slipped into the conversation. That smile. He was on fire and he knew it. She told him more than she intended about her broken engagement. About her ambitions to write. Really write. Not just about who was currently shagging who, who was caught with a hooker or with a bag of coke and a rent boy. She wanted to leave all of that behind. She knew everyone was just trying to get by in life and didn't judge. But it paid the bills and that's why she hadn't turned her back completely.  
" Come back to the Seasons with me." He looked at her in such a way she felt her panties moisten. She felt totally powerless to resist him.  
Nodding in agreement she took his hand as he led her out through the crowd.


	6. And the winner is...

By the time they arrived back to his room at the hotel she was already half way over the edge. His smouldering teasing kisses in the back of the cab and in the elevator had set her heart racing , and she felt literally weak.  
The room was dark and warm, even with the large patio doors having been left partially open and a gentle breeze was stirring the gauzy nets.  
" Can I get you another drink?" Jeffrey offered as he threw his jacket over the nearest chair, followed immediately by his shirt. Jess took in the sculpted chest and the tatts. She realised she'd forgotten to speak again when he started grinning at her.  
" No, no thanks."  
He reached for her, kissing her slowly , whilst sliding her blazer style jacket down and off before working on the buttons on her silk ivory blouse and then the fly of her black trousers. Her own hands mirrored his own undoing the button on his jeans and slowly unzipping him and pulling them down slightly to reveal he was going commando underneath. Her bra had been gently removed by his large but deft hands, and she now stepped out of her heels and trousers so she stood in just her briefs.  
" You are incredibly beautiful Jess." His face was buried in her soft fragrant loose curls and he was breathing her scent in deeply, whilst nuzzling and sucking softly at her neck. They moved back slowly towards the huge king sized bed and he gently lay her down kissing and caressing the entire time.  
He rose to remove his jeans entirely and his dick sprang free. He was impressive and he laughed as he noted the look on her face.  
"Think you can handle this Darlin'?"  
" I think I want to give it the good ol' college try"  
" That's my girl"  
He moved down again, kissing across her chest before taking one of her rock hard rosy nipples in his mouth and rolling his tongue across it, relishing the groan of appreciation he had elicited from her. His deft fingers worked on the other nipple and the other hand worked it's way over her taut toned abdomen to the hot , sensitive , thoroughly soaked centre of her being. She actually started to purr as his digits pushed into her.  
" Tell me what you want sweetheart."  
" Holy Jesus! Taste me."  
"Absolutely" he didn't need to be told twice. He moved, his tongue finding her sensitive nub and he lapped her up enjoying the response he was receiving. Her long toned legs wrapped around him effectively trapping him but he didn't mind. It didn't take her long to reach the precipice and she came loudly, her hips bucking unheeded, out of control. He continued to lap at her until her movements slowed.  
" Now that was fun" he moved his body back up between her legs and she felt the tip of his hardness pressing insistently at her core. He was almost inside her.  
" Do you have protection?"  
" You're not on the pill?"  
She shook her head.  
" Ok, just a second." He moved to retrieve a condom from his wallet and she heard the crinkle of the wrapper as he ripped it open. Having now rolled it over his rock hard shaft he resumed his place between her legs. No more time was wasted as he plunged deep inside her, suddenly impatient and needing to find his own release. She was hot, wet and tight and her walls clamped around his thick shaft. He worked her body hard, and she was no amateur either, moving into different positions, working him right back. They alternated between soft slow movement and hard rapid fucking and every inch of that bed was utilised. The sheets were long gone. He could feel his orgasm building and desperately tried to concentrate on holding back. He didn't want this to end. His resistance ended when she started whispering filthy things in his ear as she rode him, her legs wrapped around his waist her ass moving up and down rapidly , pushing him hard. He exploded, his hands tangled in her hair, a string of expletives falling unbidden from his mouth. They both collapsed , the sheer exhaustion of their workout suddenly hitting them.  
Jess rolled over laughing breathlessly and he sorted himself out and then pulled her into his taut arms dropping kisses on her.  
"Now what do you think of my performance?"  
" That was Oscar worthy Mr Morgan."  
" Damn right it was."  
They spent a few minutes holding each other, both quiet, before he looked over to find her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. He reached down and finding the duvet he yanked it over them both before finding sleep himself.


	7. Dinner plans

Jeff woke and the sunlight was streaming in through the large windows. He lay on the bare mattress coming around slowly. He could hear the sound of the shower running and his companion from the night before singing loudly. Smiling to himself at the slightly off pitch noises he rose, feeling some aching muscles from the exertion last night, he pushed open the connecting door to the plush en-suite. 

Jess stood under the steaming hot water and soaped herself with his products taking full advantage of the built in radio which was currently playing an upbeat Eagles classic. She sang along, uninhibited, unaware of her audience until he slid back the thick glass door and stepped in to join her.   
" Morning gorgeous." He pulled her into his arms and dropped a kiss onto her lips.   
" Morning. Sorry didn't mean to wake you. I was just gonna freshen up and get out of your hair."   
" Well I was thinking that we re-do everything from last night then I take you to breakfast."  
" As lovely as that sounds I can't. I'm meeting some friends soon so I really need to get going."   
Jeff looked at her almost as if he was half puzzled and half pissed off. He wasn't used to being brushed off and he wasn't sure if this is what she was doing.   
" Sounds like an excuse to me Darlin'."   
" Sorry but it's true. I need to get going." After placing another quick peck on his lips, Jess extracted herself from his arms and pulling back the door stepped out and grabbed a large fluffy towel. She wrapped it around herself and made her way back into the bedroom leaving him to it.   
He quickly soaped himself, noting that she had used most of his shower gel and shampoo and then emerged, still totally naked, to find her already dressed and running a comb through her hair. She was ready to leave. He didn't know why but the thought of not seeing her again didn't seem right.   
"When are you going back to New York?"   
" Couple of days."   
" Well think can you fit me into your schedule at some point?"  
She put her comb back in her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Grabbing her blazer she approached him with a smile. Running her fingers over his chest she answered " Maybe. How about I take you to dinner tonight?"   
" You want to take me to dinner?" He laughed pulling her into his arms.   
" Yeah. I mean if you want me to. It won't be Nobu or anything but I know some places."   
He nodded, strangely relieved to think she wanted to hang out again. " Sushi ain't really my favourite anyway. What time are you picking me up?"   
" Meet me downstairs at eight?"   
" I'll be there."   
" Ok then have a nice day." Jess left him with a small almost chaste kiss to the cheek and then pulled away leaving him with a smile and the unspoken promise of more fun that night.


	8. The Second Cumming

After heading back to quickly change her clothes for something still smart but more casual Jess left her hotel and met up with Saul and Mark for Brunch.She couldn't help herself or hide her slightly triumphant smirk when they asked her how things had gone the day before. She filled them in on meeting Jeffrey and hinted at the fact she had spent the night with him without going into all of the graphic details. Saul was much like herself and hadn't really ever appreciated any of his previous work but Mark's mouth flapped open.   
" OM Fucking G. The Jeffrey Dean Morgan of Supernatural? No fucking way"   
" Not sure. That though, Supernatural, that rings a bell."   
" A bell? Are you kidding me. It has the hottest totty on TV. Jensen, Jared and of course the delectable Jeffrey."   
Saul rolled his eyes at his excitable boyfriend " Is that the thing you've been trying to get me to watch for months but really prefer to watch on your own and fantasise?"   
" That's the one."   
" Well I'm meeting him for dinner so I'll let him know you're a fan."   
" Can we just join you?" Mark laughed but he was only half joking.   
Saul shook his head and pulling his lover in for a kiss he said " No way. It's about time Jess had a date and besides I can't risk you leaving me now can I?" 

After eating her own body weight they strolled down the Hollywood Walk of Fame stopping at their favourite stars and having goofy photos taken with the lookalikes at the Chinese Theatre.Jess bought some tacky souvenirs for her friends back home as was their custom then she decided to look for an outfit for that evening, although admittedly, the destination she had in mind for dinner wouldn't really require a dress code. They took her to a small boutique they had found some months previously which was a hidden gem. She found a beautiful dusky pink fifties style dress which suited her colouring and body type perfectly. She also treated herself to a small silver clutch. She never could resist shoes or a bag. They went to the guys place where after another shower Saul styled her hair in a complicated looking updo and Mark did her make up. They were studio professionals, working in hair, make up and wardrobe for Paramount Pictures so the finished look was totally movie star fabulous . Once the dress was on and her borrowed from their wardrobe department pashmina and nude heels were in place she kissed them goodbye with the promise to return the stuff, and a full disclosure of all the juicy details of her night, she set off in her rented convertible to go pick up her date. 

Jeff sat in the bar of the Hotel. He had ordered a beer and was sitting quietly waiting for the girl. He noted some admiring glances from fellow drinkers and the time on the clock as half past the hour and wondered if for the first time in his whole dating career he had been stood up. When he finished his drink at quarter to nine he admitted defeat and declining another from the attentive barman, he rose and made his way back out to the lobby. He was waiting in front of the elevator which would take him back to his room when he heard stiletto heels hurriedly clipping across the marble floor towards him. Turning his head he saw her making her way over and waving her arms.  
" I am so,so, sorry! Traffic was a fucking complete nightmare. I hate the roads in this place. You look super frickin' amazing by the way. You ready to go?"   
He smiled, nodded and took her hand letting her lead him back outside to the car. 

She took him to a small diner hidden away in the hills, not far from the famous sign itself. It was a proper slice of Americana and she had always loved it since discovering it with her friends back in the nineties when she was in college. They sat in the red leather booth and both ordered the cheeseburger and fries with the thick delicious milkshakes.  
" I found something for you when I was out today"   
He cocked an eyebrow at her " You buying me presents already?"   
" Sure am." She opened her clutch and handed him a small paper bag.   
He opened it to find a small replica of an Oscar. He burst out laughing.   
" Why thank you very much. At least I can say I was given one of these now."   
" You're welcome. I did say you deserved one didn't I ?"   
" That you did."   
They ate and talked some more. He told her how beautiful she looked and she again complemented his outfit which was a simple white shirt and dark grey trousers but looked incredible on him. They discussed family and friends, Jess telling him that Mark was a big fan as she had promised.   
" Hey! Alright! Someone actually knows who I am. I need to meet this guy he sounds like a winner"   
" He'd die. He was like a little squealing girl earlier." 

Much later as she drove him back to his hotel, he was quiet, immersed in looking out at the scenery of the hills and then the lights of the city around them. She wondered if he was pissed at her for paying for dinner as he had tried to pick up the tab while she used the restroom only to find she had already taken care of it. He had scolded her gently as they left but hadn't seemed angry.   
" Are you ok?" She finally ventured.   
" I'm just fine Jess. I was just thinking that's the first time a woman's ever bought me dinner. A guy could get used to it. I was just wondering if that means I have to put out now?"   
" The first time ever? Jesus you need better dates. And I know you're not that kind of guy. I respect you baby. Don't worry I won't compromise your morals"   
They laughed easily together and soon they were back at his hotel. She parked up and hesitated a little unsure of herself and if he wanted her to go inside with him or not.   
He opened the car door and getting out and shutting it behind him looked over at her and said " Are you coming in for the equally Oscar worthy sequel?"   
" What should we call it? Night at the Four Seasons two?"   
He spluttered laughter " Yeah I like that, tag line would read, The second cumming."   
Also laughing , Jess got out of the car and he took her hand and led her inside for another night she wouldn't soon forget.


	9. Day Trippers

Jeff had to give it to the girl. She was really something. She was smart. Funny. Lively. She had a million stories, all of them wild, and her nose wrinkled up making her look incredibly cute when she laughed, which she did often, and what a laugh it was. She was currently wrapped around him in the tangle of sheets created by the once again fantastically energetic sex they had just participated in. He knew that after tomorrow, she'd be gone, back to NY, and his mind reminded him he couldn't let himself get involved. When he'd mentioned to Lucas, his agent that he was going out for dinner with the girl he could see the horror on his friends face. He'd warned him, as if he needed telling, that she was a writer for a low class gossip rag, and he was leaving himself wide open. Yet he had the feeling that she wasn't out for anything. He felt in his gut that she was different. Hearing her start to softly snore he smiled to himself and pulled her in even closer burying his nose in her coconut scented hair and felt his eyes start to droop. 

Morning. Jess woke to hear Jeff speaking to someone in the separate lounge area of his suite which was next to the bedroom. She heard the door close and moments later he came back into the bedroom.   
"Ready to eat? I wasn't sure what you liked so I ordered everything."  
" You order coffee?"   
He gestured to her to follow him and she rose pulling the sheet around herself tracing his footsteps through to the adjoining room where the coffee table was covered in various breakfast foods and drinks.   
She took it all in. He literally had ordered everything.  
" Hope you're hungry" he was smiling at her and taking her hand led her to the settee where they settled and started eating.   
" What you doing today Jess?"   
" I've got to go drop off some stuff back to my friends Saul and Mark, then we're going over to the Getty Center, cos as you know I'm a fully fledged tourist, and I really want to see it . Then tonight I pack up ready for my flight home tomorrow afternoon. What about you?"   
He smiled at her " Mind if I join you? I've never been to the Getty either."   
" Sure. Yeah I mean if you really want to."   
" I want to. Can you give me half hour to shower and get presentable and we'll go."   
" Better get to it then Morgan."   
" I'm moving. You. Stay here. Eat the entirety of this food. I won't be long."

 

True to his word half an hour later they were in the car heading back to her hotel so she could change. Half an hour after that they were at her best friends house. Mark opened the door and taking in the ruggedly good looking hunk behind Jess he practically pushed her aside to introduce himself.   
Saul and Jess watched and nudged each other as Mark went into raptures about Jeffrey's work which apparently he was well versed in. Eventually he calmed down enough for Saul to be introduced properly and for them to be able to leave.  
They had a great day. The three men seemed to get along really well, laughing and joking easily with each other. After checking out some of the exhibits they spent the majority of the day in the grounds strolling and taking in the architectural beauty of the buildings and gardens. Jeff reached to reclaim her hand whenever she let his go to point something out and regularly pulled her in for a hug or a kiss. A fact that was not lost on Saul or Mark who had a feeling that their friend had a made a big impression on the dark haired man. They stopped at a local diner on the journey home and while Jeff used the restroom, they discussed the actor.   
" I am so incredibly fucking jealous you lucky bitch" Mark whispered across the table even though Jeff wasn't present.   
Jess fluttered her dark lashes and blew him a kiss and they all laughed.   
" It's been a nice bonus, but let's be fair after tonight I'll probably never see him again."   
" I don't know about that babe.He likes you." Saul smiled at her.   
" Yeah and next week he'll like someone else. No big deal. Like I said it's been fun but let's not get carried away here."   
With that they saw Jeff making his way back to the table so they switched topics seamlessly back to their next project for the studio. 

Much later Jeff and Jess were engaged in their mutually favourite sexual position. She was riding his face whilst she teased his cock with her lips and tongue driving him insane as he tried to concentrate on pleasuring her. He tried to control himself, tried to stop his hips bucking driving his hard shaft deep into her throat but his senses were overwhelmed and he felt his hot load emerge and spurt. She continued licking him clean until he was too sensitive to handle any more. He then went to work, focusing on her until she too came in a frenzy, soaking his face. He loved it.   
" Holy shit that was good."   
She had now moved down his body and positioned herself over his now rapidly growing erection, pushing down and accepting him inside her. He watched her take control and he loved the sensations she was creating. She rode him leisurely taking her time and increasing her pleasure. He let her take charge and loved it. Loved every single second of it. He heard and felt her orgasm around him and then moving her onto her back he picked up the pace in order to find his own. When he felt his climax arriving he quickly pulled from her body spilling his release onto the sheets.   
They spent their last hours together in LA talking.He wanted to know everything about her and fired questions at her endlessly until he was satisfied he had covered everything he could think of from her favourite colour which was purple to the name of her pet dog as a child which was Simba. He told her things too. Things he never normally would talk about. Not even to his family. He told her about his ex wife and why they had broken up. He told her about his life. His sometime loneliness when he was working away from his friends and loved ones. His insecurities. She assured him that those feeling were totally normal, everyone doubted themselves in some way. She made him feel better. He didn't want to sleep, didn't want to lose a second of her. But exhaustion took him.   
The next morning, when he woke up she was already gone.


	10. Call me

Jeffrey quickly scanned the rooms but found no notes, no goodbye, no number or contact details left. He stood immobile for a moment trying to decide if the idea running through his mind was possible. Finally moving into action he followed his instincts and still pulling on his clothes as he left the suite he headed to LAX. 

Jess had checked in and handed over her luggage. She sat in the coffee shop throwing back the espresso as she wrote up a rough draft of the article she had to send over to Filipe in the next few days. She was trying to keep herself occupied to stop thinking about, and feeling guilty about her moonlight flit from Jeffrey's hotel room. She'd waited until he was deeply under. Allowing herself one last small kiss on his lips before gently extracting herself and leaving as quietly as possible. She wasn't one for awkward goodbyes so she knew this was for the best. Hearing the tannoy call for the start of boarding on her flight she quickly swept everything back into her bag and headed for the gate. She was about to go through the last lot of security checks before the gate when she heard her name being shouted loudly coming from behind her. Turning she saw him jogging up to meet her. He looked dishevelled, his hair uncombed and dark five o clock shadow covering his face, his t-shirt was inside out but he was still disgustingly beautiful.   
" Really think you could just disappear on me Miss Trash?"   
" Look I didn't mean to seem rude but I thought it best. Thank you for the last few days. It's been fun."   
" Fun? I think it's been more than some fun Jess. I would genuinely love to see you again, if you want to that is."   
She blinked at him in surprise. This she wasn't expecting. " I'd like that. Sure."   
" Ok great. Just a sec here" he was rummaging in his jacket and pulled out his wallet. From that he extracted a slightly battered card. He asked her for a pen which she found and handed to him. He scribbled awkwardly on the back and then passed it to her where she saw it was his agents contact details on the front and he had now written his personal number on the back.  
" Call me."   
She smiled at him and slipped the card into the pocket of her jeans. " I will."   
He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply on the lips, both blissfully unaware of the smiles and glances of the other passengers passing them by on either side. Finally, reluctantly, she moved away  
" I better get going."   
He nodded and she retreated heading back towards the gates. Her last glimpse of him was as she went through and still smiling he raised his hand in a small wave goodbye. 

Emerging hours later in JFK she jumped straight onto the next bus which thankfully was already in the station. She made her way straight to Jackies place to tell her friend about her frankly unbelievable adventure. Many hours later, after finally gotten Jac to believe her, they were sitting watching an episode of Supernatural which it turned out Jackie was a huge but closeted, until now anyway, fan of. They were eating takeout and drinking a cheap nasty bottle of wine.   
" This guy." She had paused the DVD on an image of Jeffrey playing his role of John Winchester.  
Jess nodded " That guy."   
" You lucky son of a complete bitch. Why the fucking fuck did I quit? That coulda been me, having all the dirty incredible sex. You know you owe me now right? big time."   
They both grinned at each other. " Talking of which, You find anything else yet?"   
" I'm glad you brought it up chick. I've got a proposal for you."   
Jess listened as Jackie told her the masterplan she had been putting together.


	11. Carelessness causes a fucking mess

Jess got home finally just after midnight. Her mind was buzzing with Jackies words and she felt excited. She pulled out the washing from her case and threw it in the machine before stripping and chucking in those clothes in as well. Setting it to wash she left it to go and hit the shower. Under the hot water she again turned over Jackies idea. Her friend wanted to start up her own project , a monthly glossy aimed at women their age. Moving away from the sleaze, but keeping some sex, to play to their strengths but to also focus on other issues. She had asked Jess to help her start it up, write some articles and get some of their other writer friends involved if possible. Jess had agreed to try. Between them they had brainstormed and come up with a list of names. The only thing now was to get them to jump ship from their current gigs and come aboard with them. It wasn't going to be easy. Finally emerging from the steamy little room she pulled on her Dad's battered old t-shirt and flopped into bed. She thought back to the night before and wondered what Jeff was doing right at that moment. It was then that it clicked. Sitting bolt upright she flung back the covers and dashed back out into her tiny kitchen/dining area. His number. His number was in her jeans. Her jeans were in the wash. Flapping her arms she tried to think as she watched the suds foaming inside the round clear plastic window of the machine. There was only one thing for it. She turned the dial to off. The pile of sopping wet clothes came to a standstill. Yanking at the door she found it was still locked. She waited to hear the tiny click that would indicate she could open it up and when it came she did, bracing herself as the surge of water hit her shins and spewed all over the tiled floor under her bare feet. Pulling the clothes out carelessly she found the heavy denim trousers and frantically searched the pockets. All that remained of the card was a wad of mushy pulp. There was literally no way she would get any info from it.   
" Motherfucking unfucking believable!" The cursing lasted long into the night as she cleaned up the mess and berated herself for her carelessness.

Early afternoon. Jess had finally finished mopping at around two thirty so had stayed in bed until late still feeling shitty about losing the number until she hit upon an idea. She strolled into the offices for Trash stopping to say hi and chat with her friends there until she reached Heidi's desk.   
" Good afternoon Heidi. Lovely day isn't it?"   
" Is it?" Heidi looked up at her with an undisguised grimace. Never a social butterfly, Heidi seemed to dislike everyone except Filipe, where usually the exact opposite happened to most people. Still Jess knew she had to play nice to try and get what she needed.  
" Boss man in today Heidi? Only I need a seat to write up the Grey's Anatomy thing."   
" You went to that huh?"   
Jess noted an unfamiliar hint of enthusiasm from the older woman.   
" I did. Got some great photos too. Wanna see?"   
" Any of that Mcdreamy guy?"   
Bingo. Jess whipped out her digital camera and watched Heidi react to the numerous photos she had snapped of Patrick Dempsey as they had talked.   
" What's he like? Is he really that good loooking?"   
" He's not bad. Not bad at all. Very charming." Jess waited for a reply but when was not forthcoming she glanced over at Heidi to find she was too busy salivating over her camera. It was now or never.   
" Say could you possibly do me a favour?"   
" What do you need?"   
" Well just so I can get these uploaded onto our systems and send you the copies. I need the current password and a spare desk."   
Ten minutes later Jess had what she needed. The password to enter the main shared system at Trash magazine. She did what she had promised and sent copies of the Dempsey pics to Heidi then entered the database that they kept on agents and managers of the rich and famous. She could have tried looking online herself but as she only had a first name she figured it would be quicker to do it this way. Typing in Lucas she found only two hits. Lucas Alexander based in Canada and Lucas McQueen based right here in NYC. Amarni had to be one of these two and she figured it was probably her home town boy. She copied the number and reached for the phone. After getting connected to the agency named McQueens, she was bounced around a little until finally she hit gold.

" Lucas McQueens office. Adam speaking. How may I be of assistance today?"   
" Good afternoon Adam. My name is Jesse Franklin. I was wondering if you could confirm something for me please"   
" What would you like to know Ms Franklin?"   
" Would Lucas McQueen be the agent representing Mr Jeffrey Dean Morgan?"   
" Well yes ma'am that is correct. Is this regarding a role or an offer?"   
" Of sorts yes. Could I speak to Mr McQueen directly?"   
" I am afraid he is unavailable at the moment. If I could take a contact number then I will pass the details on to him."   
Jess left her number and Adam assured her again he would pass it on to his boss. Jess hung up and hoped that Armani would get in touch. 

Looking at her watch she figured she might as well actually get started on the article and grabbing her notes she set to work.  
She was just polishing up her grammar when she smelt Filipe hanging over her. It was unmistakable. Grease, smoke and Brut. Trying not to gag she looked up at his grinning face.   
" A beautiful sight. My Jesse sitting here where she belongs. You get any dirt on those TV Dr's sweetheart?"   
" Nope not a shred. The write up is just about how incredibly good looking they all are and yes, how much sex is shown on the screen. Just what you asked for. There are pics as well. Here are my receipts." She passed him a bundle and he took them, not even looking at them before cramming them into his pockets. She sighed but knew he would pay her. Eventually.   
" Good work kid. You seen Jackie? She coming in or what?"   
"Yes I've seen her and nope I wouldn't count on it. Anyway I've sent you the blurb and the pics. I'll see you around Fil."   
" See ya sweetheart. Come back soon. We miss ya here, Jackie too. I'll tell Heidi to get this over to ya ASAP. Ok?"  
" Bye Fil." Jess picked up her stuff and headed out. On her way she spotted Wanda. One of the women she and Jackie had discussed the night before. Figuring no time like the present she headed over to the copper haired, loud mouthed, funny as all hell writer.


	12. Missed connections

Jeffrey looked at his phone for the umpteenth time that day and noted nothing had changed. No calls. He understood the concept of playing it cool but it had been over a week and nada. Hearing his call to set, he put the phone down and decided he had probably read too much into it. Jess had obviously decided that she wasn't going to follow up and that was her prerogative but part of him couldn't help but wonder what might have been. 

Jess and Jackie were hosting an informal and extremely fun 'leave your boss and come work with us' gathering. Loosely translated that meant they had taken their list of desirable writers and photographers out on the town in Brooklyn, got them shitfaced drunk whilst telling them the plan and were now dancing wildly in a hip new bar located under the Brooklyn Bridge. They had managed to get a few definites and a few more maybes. No one had flat out said no so they took that as a positive. Taking a breather and grabbing her bag Jess headed out to the patio/smoking area. She kicked off her killer heels and rubbing her aching feet she searched out her phone. It had been days since she had left her message with Adam, and despite trying the number again she hadn't managed to get through to the correct office since. It was incredibly frustrating. She knew the longer she left it the more awkward it would be. Looking at the screen her heart lifted a little when she saw a local number she didn't recognise. Oblivious to the hour she hit redial and waited.  
" Hello?"  
" Hi. Sorry to bother you so late but I had a missed call... is this Lucas McQueen?"  
" Yes. Yes it is." Lucas didn't sound in the best of moods but Jess pressed on.  
" Mr McQueen thank God! My name is Jesse Franklin I recently interviewed and spent some time with Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Listen I need a favour. Before I left LA Jeffrey gave me his personal cell number but like the klutz I am I've kinda had an accident with it. Could I possibly get his contact details from you at all or maybe you can give him mine? I'm sorry to ask but I can't think of another way...."  
Lucas cut her off with what sounded like a snort of laughter  
" You're the rude journo from that awful magazine aren't you?"  
" Well, I'm not sure..."  
" Sorry, I do not divulge my clients personal details to anyone. I am not an errand boy either. I doubt the integrity of your tale, and from what I recall you are also highly undesirable to my clients reputation. I will thank you to lose this number and keep your distance from my client in the future. May I also suggest you now go home. I can hear the drunken revelry in the background and it is almost three AM. Goodbye Miss Franklin."  
The cheeky bastard had hung up on her. Jess looked at her phone for a moment. She had tried. She had. She couldn't think of any other way around this. Yeah she could turn nutty stalker, find out where he was and turn up there like something from fatal attraction but really? It wasn't her style. Shame. She really had liked him. Sighing, she put the phone away, finished her cigarette and reluctantly admitted the truth to herself. It was done.


	13. Bad News

Jess startled at the loud banging on her front door and the doorbell being rapidly pressed. She had been putting the finishing touches to her first article for ' Mary Jane' as Jackie had decided to name the mag despite of or more likely because of it's slang meaning. Jess hadn't been able to talk her out of it so Mary Jane it was. Hitting save on her piece of work, an article on sex trafficking in America, she went to answer the door before the caller managed to damage it or themselves. It was Jackie. She was breathless, looked red in the face and her hair was wild.  
" What the hell?. Calm down, come in here. Sit down are you ok?"  
Jackie just shook her head and looking close to tears she produced the latest issue of Trash from her bag. She handed it to Jess who took it and flipped it over to the front cover. Then she could see why Jackie was in such a mess. It wasn' t the main story or headline but about a third of the way down, in big bold letters... 

MY FILTHY LUST RIDDEN SEX FILLED NIGHTS WITH TV AND FILM STAR JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN!

" What the fucks this ?"  
Jackie just shook her head and wiping her eyes told her to turn to page three. Jess did and saw stock photos of the handsome star and the badly written article, by the mysterious 'MISS X' a supposedly shy, almost virgin, innocent little journalist who didn't want to be named for fear of bringing shame to her family. The article went on to describe Miss X meeting Jeffrey at The Four Seasons before he seduced her and made her his weekend long sex slave. It described various sexual acts in graphic detail. It was obviously supposed to be about Jess.  
" Jackie I didn't write this. How did this happen? What the fuck?"  
" I know you didn't. Jess I'm here to apologise. I screwed up royally. That night we took everyone out. I'd had a few too many and I told Rico about your adventures in LA. I never thought he'd actually go behind our backs, straight back to Filipe, and write this."  
" That fucking cocksucking motherfucking shiteating bastard!"  
" I'm so sorry Jess. What can I do? If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat."  
The realisation of the article dawned. It wasn't just her. It was about him too. Her name had been left out of it but his wasn't. He would think this was down to her. He would think she was behind this.  
" C'mon we're going to see Filipe. And that smarmy fuck Rico too. I'm going to sort this out." 

In Canada, where Jeffrey was currently filming his latest scenes for Supernatural a very similar conversation was happening between Lucas, his manager , Jodie West, and Jeffrey himself. He had been shown the offending article and he had to admit, yeah, he was pissed off. At least he now had a reason why she had never called but he badly wanted this to be some sort of mistake or a very bad joke.  
" What should we do about this?"  
Lucas and his manager Jodie looked at each other. Jodie took the reins.  
" In a way it boosts your image. It portrays you as a fit, virile, wildly sexy man so that's a positive. It's all great publicity. The downside is that it reads as if you've corrupted this younger, innocent woman. Which we all know is bullshit."  
Lucas cut in " Did you sleep with her? Because if you didn't we can sue. We can take them down for slander."  
" I slept with her."  
" Fuck. Right we can't go down that road then. I give up. Do I have to remind you not to sleep with the enemy? I warned you Jeff. I said don't get involved. Now look at this. Trash magazine. The worst of the worst. Jesus."  
" I liked her. I trusted her. She was different. I didn't think this would happen ok?"  
" Well I hope you learnt something about trust now."  
" Ok that's enough." Jodie intercepted them before things got too heated. " I say we stick a gag order on her and the rag . It will prevent anything else being said. Then as Lucas said you stay away from her and she won't be able to contact you either. We wait this out and in a few weeks its inconsequential. No one will care. But they will have the residual idea you're a sex God which is a nice bonus for you Jeff. Ok?"  
And so it was settled. Jodie got to work. 

" What the fuck is this?" Jess slapped the magazine down on Filipe's desk and watched as that shit eating grin spread across his face. She had never wanted to hit anyone before but now she understood how people could get violent.  
" Well now doll. It's called a story. A seedy, smutty, filthy, great fucking story. Congratulations on banging him by the way. Well done. I'm almost wishing it was me." " You had no right to print that."  
" And you two ain't got no right to try and poach my team. Call it a payback if you like. Rico did a great job. I especially like the bit where you and this beefcake are fucking in his car. "  
" That didn't happen."  
" Ah well a guy can fantasise right?"  
" I'm going to break your fucking nose Fil. You better print a retraction of this shit"  
" No way. Now get outta my office and don't ever let me see you two in here again. You ain't welcome back. My team is not up for grabs."  
" Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Jackie and Jess left with as much dignity as they could muster which wasn't that much. They saw everyone watching their departure. On their way they passed Rico's desk and Jess had great pleasure in upending his full bottle of water all over his keyboard. Leaving him cursing loudly behind them they clasped hands and made their way out of the office. Just as the elevator doors were due to close a hand shot in and they retracted. Standing there with a box full of stuff was Wanda.  
" Mind if I join you girls?"  
They pulled her into a hug and the three of them left the shabby offices behind for good.


	14. Jailbird

Things didn't get any better any time soon. A few days later Jess was heading out to do some chores when a balding middle aged man stepped into her path.  
" Miss Jesse Franklin?"  
" Yes. Who are you?"  
" This is for you." He handed her a thick envelope which she promptly took and split open as he watched. It was a court order filed by a representative of and on behalf of Mr JD Morgan. It stated she was not to contact him or speak about him in public or on social media. This order was in place for a year.  
Jess stared at the document as if it was written in Arabic. She literally couldn't believe her eyes. She looked up at the delivery guy.  
" Are you a court official?"  
" Yes and I've now done my duty and served this upon you. Have yourself a nice day." This was all said without a hint of irony.  
" You know what? Screw this!" Jess was seeing red. She honestly couldn't control herself. Her self control evaporated. She ripped up the document. And again and again until she was surrounded by shreds of paper.  
Court guy sighed. He'd obviously seen it all before.  
" And now I have to arrest you."  
" WHAT!!!?"  
" You've destroyed a legal court order, that's contempt Miss Franklin. Come on. You need to come with me." He led her to his waiting car and took her to the nearest Police station for processing. 

Five hours later, $450 lighter and with another set of papers Jess was released with a caution. She sat outside the station and felt like weeping. She was totally broke. She had to deal with her reputation being dragged through the mud. She now had an arrest under her belt. She wished to God that she'd never taken the job in the first place. Wished she'd never set eyes on him. Wished she didn't care what he obviously thought of her now. Having smoked her last cigarette she gathered her wits together and walked home. 

When she arrived Jackie was waiting in her doorstep. She filled her in and showed her the papers. Jackie started to cry. Howl in fact.  
" I feel like this is all my fault. If I had only kept my big flapping jaw shut this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry Jess." Jess hugged her tight telling her she wasn't responsible. It was her own stupid doing.  
Jackie had more bad news. The potential investors in Mary Jane were dragging their feet and looking less certain. She wasn't sure if they'd pull their backing. Without them it meant that the whole thing would be a non starter. They might as well forget about the whole thing.  
" Right. I think that's about all I can take for today." Jess put her head on the table and fought back her own tears. She'd reached her bravery limit. Looking at the grain of the wood a thought came to her. Looking up at Jackie who was wiping her nose she voiced her idea.  
" Right. We can't rely on anyone but ourselves now. We do it ourselves."  
" Look at us Jess. We're hardly responsible adults. I spent $ 190 yesterday on a wooden hippo ornament because it had funny eyes. I don't think we can afford to do it alone."  
" Well we stop buying stupid fucking hippos and start saving. If we move in together we can save a fortune right there. One lot of rent and outgoings instead of two. We plan what we spend and how much to save. Perhaps we can get a loan."  
" You really want to live with me? " Jackie fluttered her eyelashes making Jess laugh for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.  
" Only 'cause I love you."  
" I love you too girlie. Ok. Let's try it. Here pass me that notepad. Let's work this shit out. Oh and call Wanda over here.She's relying on this too." 

Back in LA Jodie took a phone call from a court official to confirm that the papers had been served. She was told that everything had gone smoothly at the Trash building but that Jess had been arrested. Jeffrey was with her at the time as they were going over some work schedules. He overheard some details but not the full story. When she had finished the call and hung up he looked at her expectantly. Jodie sighed not wanting to elaborate but knowing she'd have to.  
" Seems like the girl gave them some hassle about it. She was arrested for contempt" she raised her hand to stop him as his mouth opened and his expression became troubled " She's already been released with just a caution. No charges."  
" I didn't want this Jodie. I didn't want any of this."  
" I know. I know, but she dropped herself in it Jeffrey. That's not on us."  
"She's ok though?"  
" As far as I know. From the statement given to the court rep she seems just fine."  
" What statement?"  
Jodie went on to explain that upon arrest Jess had been given the right of rebuttal. It was the other parties chance to make their side known to the court representative if and when they chose. These remarks were then made public record same as the court order was when it was issued. In other words anyone could look to see if there was a court order against Jess and they could see what she had to say about it. It made no difference to the order itself, that still stood, but it was fair.  
" So what did she say?"  
Jodie looked a little awkward when she passed him her scribbled notes from the phone conversation. She watched him read it and sigh deeply. Jess's quote said simply:

' Those orgasms were certainly not worth all this shit. Tell Mr Morgan, and his Agent, and whomever else it concerns to go fuck themselves.'


	15. A year later

A year passed. It went quickly for Jess as she was so busy, furiously working long hours to set up the magazine. From the plans they had made a year ago something amazing was coming together. They had found another backer and taken out a loan from the bank, having drafted a pretty nifty business plan up between them. With that money they had rented office space in Brooklyn which was a short drive from the apartment they now shared with Wanda. The three women had secretly worried and wondered if living and working together would shred their friendship but they were glad that things had actually turned out OK. Wanda spent the majority of her time in her boyfriends place anyway, Jackie and Jess both had outside interests so there was plenty of breathing space when needed. Things were still a little tight and the majority of the work was done by the three of them but when the magazine finally launched it had started circulating quickly and they had gained respectable sales figures. 

As far as her love life was concerned things were slow. She didn't have a lot of time to date. There always seemed to be a pressing time limit on her, an article due or an interview to get to. She had been out a few times with some nice guys but there wasn't an immediate spark or connection that made her think about taking it further. It didn't help that the girls had installed the ' JDM' notice board next to her desk. It had started when they had first rented the offices. Jess had framed and hung her no contact order on the wall. They'd all had a laugh and Jess thought that was it. The next week, Wanda had hung a massive cork board up for notices. Jackie had started leaving press releases and cut out pics of Jeff on it as a joke. They were getting more frequent. His role as Denny Duquette in Greys had really reached out to people and his popularity was rapidly increasing. He seemed to be working on a lot of projects considering how many notifications came into the offices regarding things he starred in. Then it had really taken off. Now every time one of the team found something about him, however obscure it went up on the board. Pretty soon the entire space was jammed with pictures of his handsome face looking down over her as she worked. Jess mostly found it hilarious and didn't mind in the least. But sometimes she found herself looking at his features and was drawn back into a memory of his touch, and it made her happy then sad for just a second. 

Meanwhile Jeffrey was working hard. He was filming movie roles, and still keeping up with his parts in his series work. Life was good. Busy and extremely satisfying. He dated and recently had started seeing one of his co-stars on a more regular basis. They were both laid back about the whole thing and it was progressing nicely. He rarely thought of the writer, tried to push her from his mind when he could, but his memory stirred when Jodie rang him to remind him that the Court order was due to expire. Did he want her to renew it? Of course he declined her offer. He was sorry he had allowed it in the first place but there was nothing he could do about it now. He wanted to put it behind him and he hoped that Jesse, the sexy, witty, amazing girl it had referred to felt the same way. He didn't regret his time with her but he did feel like a fool for falling for her. Because although he had never admitted it to anyone else, that's exactly what had happened.


	16. PS...

Weekly meetings. Friday. Everyone in the office gathered together to swap gossip, news of their upcoming weekends and to get their weekly assignments. It was Jackie's turn to lead so Jess kicked back with her coffee and listened.  
" All right, all right everyone shut the fuck up for a sec! That includes you Fran. We already know who was in your pants last night!" There was a loud roar of laughter as Fran shot Jac the finger through her own laughter.  
" Ok. Seeing as we're already here, Fran, you can cover this months fashion editorial. Find out what we're supposed to be wearing this fall."  
Fran nodded and started jotting notes.  
" Jake how's that piece on animal rights coming?"  
" All good boss. I'm still chasing a tail...."  
The office groaned at his pun and Jackie moved on. She covered some upcoming topics that she wanted the team to think on and they finished with a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday for Andrea in accounts.After the candles were blown out and the cake was cut and devoured they all settled back at their desks, or set out on their various assignments.  
" You got anything for me Jac?" Jess looked over the desk at her grinning bestie.  
" Have I got anything for you? How much do you love me?"  
" Lots and lots. C'mon you're holding out on me! What you got?"  
" It just so happens I have a couple of press passes to a premiere tonight."  
" Oh god. Please tell me it's not another episode of Saw. I can't sit through that again."  
"Nope. It just so happens that we have full access to the new Gerard Butler film!"  
Jess started grinning " Gerard Butler. As in 300 Gerard Butler?" " The very same. So now who's your momma huh?"  
" You are!!"  
" That's what I thought. We have front row access at the red carpet and then we see the film..."  
" What's it called?"  
" Uh, lemme see," she flipped her notes "P.S I Love You. I assume it's a rom com. Also stars Hilary Swank, oh and that blonde chick from Friends! I love her. Anyway as I was saying we have access to the afterparty where Mr Butler is definitely going to be in attendance. So get outta here. Go throw some of those expensive oils in the bath. Wax your pussy. Go get your shit together and We'll meet you back home and go for a few lip looseners before we head over there"  
Jess didn't need to be told twice. She was already on her phone for a hair appointment before she got to the bottom of the stairs. 

An afternoon of pampering later and Jess felt good. Her hair and nails had been done and her make up looked amazing. She had slipped into an always reliable little black dress and that paired with silk stockings and some killer heels that made her feel confident and unstoppable. Jac and Wanda, who had also pulled out all the stops looked fantastic . As promised they knocked back some cocktails and shots at their local bar before piling into a cab and emerging outside the Ziegfeld Theatre to find it already crowded and the waiting paparazzi pushing and jostling for space. They looked around and found their photographer Antonio had bagged a great spot near the doors. They pushed in and arranged themselves alongside him waiting for the main event to start. They didn't have to wait long as within fifteen minutes the first limos started to arrive and the stars started to walk. They saw Harry Connick Jr, who was lovely and chatty as always. He remembered Wanda from a previous interview and pulled her into a hug. Next came Gina Gershon who was just gorgeous and then Hilary Swank and her husband who was polite and professional, answering their questions and posing for shots. There was a lull in the action and just as Jess was about to move around back for a quick smoke the next car pulled up.  
"You may wanna wait girl. This may be Gerard." Jackie grabbed her arm and Jess nodded.  
Out of the car came Mary-Louise Parker in a short black dress. Then it happened. Jess's worst fear. He emerged from the sleek black limousine. Wearing a grey pinstripe suit and black shirt, but sporting a frankly awful moustache was Jeffrey Dean Morgan. 

Jess burst out laughing. She didn't know if it was the shock of seeing him again after so long , her nerves, or the sight of the hair on his top lip but she couldn't stop. Wanda looked at her like she was nuts as the tears started running down her face.The weak attempt to stifle her sudden hysteria by shoving her bag in her mouth didn't help matters because then Jac started to scream laughter at the sight of her. Wanda tried valiantly to shut them up but ultimately knew she was failing.People were starting to look. Even Antonio was chuckling as he snapped away.  
" Will you two shut the fuck up! They're nearly here!"  
Jess knew she couldn't face him and especially not with her mascara running down her face and a desperate need to pee so before he reached them she and Jackie quickly ducked out leaving a still flustered Wanda to talk to him briefly and congratulate him on his role. When they returned he had moved inside and Gerard Butler was now on the carpet.  
" You two are idiots. You know that?"  
" Yeah we know but that's why you love us right?"  
Wanda shook her head,and the three of them took in the beautiful sight of Mr Butler who was now before them. After the usual film flam and sweet talk of how good he looked and why he had taken the role they had to wait while the stars were seated before they were allowed in to the theatre.  
" You ok to go in there Jess? I didn't know he was in this."  
Jess tried for nonchalance " I'm fine. No worries."  
The other two looked at her sceptically but said nothing as they were finally ushered inside.  
They sat through most of the film but when Jeffrey's naked ass was shown and Jackie made a comment in her ear, setting her off laughing again, Jess decided she'd better move or be thrown out. Biting her lip hard to keep her giggles in she awkwardly made her way past the other viewers and out into the lobby. She calmed down and started chatting away to one of the after party crew who were still setting up in the huge room just off to her right. After offering to help with the table set up, as she could see they were running behind, and being gladly taken up on it , she found herself pouring glasses of champagne in readiness for the stars arrival. Not long after, they started emerging and Jess made her way into the background with the wait staff. She noted Jeffrey's entrance with his glamorous partner and quickly turned away pretending to study a painting. Soon the room was full and manoeuvring carefully around the room to avoid meeting him she joined her friends again, carrying a tray full of drinks kindly provided by her new buddy.  
" Cheers Ladies"  
" Cheers to you. How do you do it?"  
" Do what?"  
" Chat some random up and end up getting free shit and info and Christ knows what"  
" Pays to be friendly Wanda. Always have a friend close to hand or if not make a new one."  
" I'll drink to that."  
The three knocked them back and decided to really get the party started. Jess was all for it. She just needed to stay out of his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I love love love JDM, the man is a God among men, but if you look up pictures for the premiere of Ps I love you, I don't know about you, but they made me laugh. I gotta admit that I would have to stop a minute and think twice if I saw that top lip. LOL sorry... don't hate me!! Let me know if you do see them & what you think x


	17. The meeting

It had to happen eventually. Despite the fact that she had carefully moved around the room for the last hour, eventually he spotted her. Jess was talking to James Marsters about his role in the film, when Jeffrey, who was actually getting ready to leave , saw her. It was a side profile but he was sure. Deeply engrossed in her conversation with the charming actor she didn't notice his approach until it was too late. She watched James become distracted and smiling at someone behind her so she turned slightly. And there he was.  
" Jeff! Come meet the most delightful journo ever." James pulled him forward and Jess took a deep breath.  
" Hi there Miss Trash." Jeff was grinning at her, either unaware or uncaring of her discomfort.  
" It's Miss Mary Jane now actually Mr Morgan."  
" Oh! You two already know each other. Great. I'm gonna get another drink. Anybody want anything?"  
They both declined James' offer and he left them, heading for the free bar.  
" If you'll excuse me.." Jess turned on her five inch heel and made to leave, until he gently put his hand on her arm.  
" Why'd you write it Jess? I'm not mad. But I've always wondered why."  
She looked at him, and the genuinely open expression on his face. It made her feel bad. Even worse than when the whole thing had been fresh and new.  
" I didn't write it. That's the truth. Admittedly I told a friend about what happened. Then she told someone else and that person wrote that shit. For that I apologise. But only for that. I tried to get it retracted but couldn't" . She looked directly at him and it was true, she saw no anger in his expression but there was a hint of disappointment there.  
" You never called."  
" That's a whole other tale. One you don't have time for." She moved her head slightly and he looked in the direction. His Fiancée was coming. Just as Mary-Louise reached them Jess quickly spoke up.  
" Well thank you for your time. I'm sure the film will be a great success. Lovely to have met you." And with a smile in the other woman's direction, which was briefly returned she left the couple and headed back to her friends. 

Reaching the table Jackie quickly passed her a glass and uncaring what it contained she knocked the drink back in one.  
" I saw the whole thing. Are you ok? He didn't seem mad."  
" I'm fine. He was ok. At least it's done now right?"  
" Absolutely. That's it. Like ripping off a band aid. C'mon this thing is dying. Let's go find some fresh blood."  
Jess nodded and the three friends headed out into the night. 

 

The next day, early afternoon, Jess still feeling like death had nevertheless made her way into the offices. She had some loose ends to tie up, knowing the place would be quiet she decided to get them sorted so she could start fresh on Monday.  
A few hours and three coffees in she found her flow. The words were coming easily. She heard the last person in the room besides her shouting goodbye and she raised her hand in acknowledgment.  
She was engrossed in her writing, so much so that when he spoke she jumped.  
" So this is where you make the magic happen huh?"  
Jess gasped and looking up from her screen, she saw Jeffrey standing there looking down at her. He was dressed casually in jeans and a grey shirt. It took a few seconds to grasp reality, as if waking from a vivid dream. Eventually her sense returned.  
" What the fuck are you doing here?" It came out a little harsher than intended but her nerves were on high alert. She could feel her heart beginning to pound.  
"Well now, what a fucking lovely welcome. I must say I was expecting a little more warmth, considering your choice of art work and all." He pulled a chair over and took a seat opposite her whilst pointing at the infamous JDM board.  
Jess closed her eyes for a second trying to quell the feeling of embarrassment. Holy shit. She realised that the whole thing must look completely insane to him.  
" My friends are assholes. Ok?"  
His face lit up in a massive grin, revealing his dimples and making her forget how to breathe for a second.  
" Well I like it. I'm glad I caught you. Now we have time."  
" For what?"  
" Your explanation as to why you never called. I'm all ears." He leaned back in the chair, and crossed his ankles. He was getting settled.  
" What the hell does it matter?"  
" C'mon now. I'm curious. I wanna know. Why didn't you call me? Not enough sex? bad sex? As I recall it that's not true, so spill Jess. Tell me."  
Jess let out a breath. " Ok. You won't believe me , but ok... I washed your number."  
He looked at her, and tilted his head slightly but didn't speak so she continued.  
" When I got home, your number, on that card you gave me, remember? It was in my jeans. It was late and I was distracted so I just threw my jeans in the wash. When I realised it was too late. It was gone."  
He looked disbelieving " There were others ways you could've got hold of me Jess."  
" Aha! I tried.I did actually try. I rang that Armani suited smarmy fuck of an agent. What was his name?"  
" Lucas."  
" Yes! Lucas. I rang him and left a message. He did eventually call me back and when I finally spoke to him he refused to play ball. Wouldn't give me your number and wouldn't take mine. Ask him if you don't believe me."  
" He's not my agent anymore."  
" Oh. Well anyway that's the truth. Do with it what you will."  
" You wanna get some dinner with me?"  
" What?"  
" Dinner. You know food. With me. Tonight." He was looking at her with those gorgeous eyes and she almost crumbled.  
" No."  
" Why not?"  
" I know you're engaged to that actress. From last night. It's on that goddamn board somewhere. You've promised to marry her. Take her to dinner."  
" Things aren't always what they seem Jess."  
" Yeah well, Things seem to be quite straightforward to me. She's wearing a ring so I'm not going to dinner with you."  
His expression darkened for a second " Alright then. Well I'll leave you to your assumptions and get outta your hair. Thank you for my explanation. I've waited a long time for it."  
Jess felt her temper flare with his cocky attitude " Just a goddamn second. Where's my explanation then huh? Who the fuck did you think you were putting me under a court order?"  
Jeff laughed, stoking her anger even more.  
" Well now I gotta say you kinda brought that one down on yourself sweetheart."  
" Don't sweetheart me. I didn't deserve that and you know it. I've never been so pissed in my life. You are an asshole."  
" Alrighty then. Well I'll just see myself out."  
" Please do. And do yourself a favour. Shave that fucking awful moustache off. You're kinda spoiling my memories."  
He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, before changing his mind. He just grinned at her before turning around and walking out.


	18. Awkward persuasion

It was quite some time before their paths crossed again. Jeffrey found himself single again, his relationship having broken down whilst he was filming PS I Love You. Now he was in NYC again to promote his latest film The Accidental Husband. He knew that press interviews were set up for the entire week and he had made sure Mary Jane was included on the list. Somehow his mind wouldn't allow him to just forget her. Even after she had annoyed him greatly the last time they had met. He just hoped she'd be the one who came to the Plaza for the interviews. 

As it happened Jess found herself having to be the one to go. Jackie was suffering from a heavy cold, Wanda was on vacation and the rest of the team were all tied up with their own stuff. She had a feeling Jackie had something to do with it but held her peace. At least she knew what she was heading for this time. Her scheduled interviews were due to begin at eleven at the Plaza so calling her photographer Sam they headed out to flag down a cab. 

They arrived just in time and were seated with the staff of the other publications to watch a short synopsis of the film, some key scenes to get the gist of what they were talking about. Then they were split into groups and taken to various smaller rooms to meet the actors and ask their questions. Jess and Sam were in the first group to meet with Colin Firth and he worked the room making sure they all got what they needed. Next they met Uma Thurman who was just as nice, answering all Jess's questions and they found her funny and warm. There was a break for refreshments then they met some of the other actors. Finally the time came when she knew, that in the other side of the last door, he would be there. She sent Sam on ahead to get some pictures whilst she snuck out for a quick smoke to delay the inevitable. Finally pulling herself together she made her way back inside and went to find her camera guy. 

He was chatting away to Jeffrey as though they were old friends. Typical. She had hoped to just get in and out. Steeling herself she walked over with a plastered smile on her lips. Sam greeted her with a genuine smile.   
" Ah here she is. I was getting worried. Don't panic I kept him warm for ya. Nice to meet you Jeffrey. I'm just gonna wait out there for you boss. Take your time." He dropped a very unsubtle wink and scooted before she could land a punch on him.   
" Nice to see you again Miss Trash. You cut your hair. It's nice. " He was, as usual grinning at her. Thankfully the facial hair was gone, today he was clean shaven.   
" Stop calling me that. And yes I did. Right let's get this over with. How was it working with your cast mates?"   
" Aw come on now. I'm sure you can do better than that Jesse. SO unoriginal. Come on hit me with something exciting." He was gleefully loving this.  
She looked at him, and clicked off her recorder.   
" Ok. Let's see. You want exciting huh? You want controversy? How about this one then. Why did your last relationship break down?" She knew it was wrong but something in his smirk just wound her the wrong way.   
" You really want to know why?"   
" The entire female population awaits Mr Morgan. They all want to know."   
" Well I won't tell them, but I will tell you Trash. Only if you let me take you to dinner."   
" Quit it."   
" Nope. Tell me you'll come to dinner with me and then I'll tell you whatever you want to know."   
" Anything huh?"   
" Absolutely fucking anything."   
" Right. You're on. When and where?"   
" How about you come back here tonight. Eight. Sharp."   
Jess looked at him biting his bottom lip and wiggling his eyebrows at her. Before she could say anything he leant in and said again " Eight. See you later Trash." Then he promptly turned away and started talking to the next press person. Jess walked out and finding Sam eating a greasy burger outside she playfully slapped him upside his head before grabbing the burger and taking a huge bite.  
" Hey!"   
" Jackie put you up to that in there?"   
" Maybe she mentioned something..."   
" C'mon you. You're lucky I like you. Let's get back."   
They decided to walk and on the way she filled him in on the whole story.


	19. Room Service

Hanging around in the sumptuous lobby of the hotel made Jess feel conspicuous. The receptionists had already given her the suspicious once over, despite the fact she knew she looked epic in a deep red Donna Karan dress, which she'd nabbed from Wanda's closet and hoped to get back in there before she noticed it had been worn. She pretended to look through her bag and vowed to fucking chew him out if and when he finally arrived. She'd been deliberately late, not wanting to appear too keen, and also to avoid this very situation. Just as she was about to give up and leave a young porter came over holding a note.  
" This is for you Miss."  
" Thank you" She took the note and slipped him a couple of dollars.  
Opening it up she read

Trash,  
Dinner in my suite. The Carnegie Park. Come on up. J

She knew it was probably not the best idea to go up to the room. She knew where it would lead. She had come here with the genuine intention to just talk to him. Now as she called the porter back over to find out which floor the suite was on, she could already feel her pulse start to speed, and she hadn't even clapped eyes on him yet. 

Hearing the knock on the door Jeff smiled. He hadn't been sure if he'd played it right he'd been half afraid she'd just leave. Rising from the huge bed and tucking his bright white shirt into his pants , he took a last quick look in the full length mirror to assure himself he was tidy, he left the bedroom , crossed the living room and opened the door. And there she was. Looking incredible.  
" Are you for real? You know those snobby fucks behind that desk down there now think I'm a working girl right?"  
He let out a loud snickering laugh which she couldn't help but half smile at.  
" Well you'd better get in here then. My hour is running out."  
" Ha bloody ha." But she did step into the room and he closed the door gently behind her.  
" Seriously though. If you'd rather go out that's fine. I'll cancel the food and we can go wherever you want. "  
She was looking around the room which was massive and luxurious.  
" Damage is already done Jeff. If we leave now they'll think you can't get it up."  
" Or maybe they'll think you didn't meet my standards."  
She turned to face him " If you had any I'd be slightly worried"  
" I forgot how sharp you were Trash. I have to say I like it."  
" Are you gonna feed me or what?"  
Smiling he gestured for her to sit as he went to the phone. 

When the steak was gone,and they were down to the dregs of the second bottle of wine she realised just how easy it was to fall back into a rhythm with him. He was still an incredible flirt. There had been no awkward silences. No weirdness between them. It was as if they had pressed pause where they had left off and now they had just pressed play again. They caught up on news. And yes, as promised, he told her why things hadn't worked out with Mary-Louise Parker. Feeling a little bad for him, she told him about a few disasterous dates she'd been on which he found highly amusing. They had moved back into the lounge area and He was still snorting laughter at her romantic misfortunes when she nudged him playfully, elbowing him in the ribs.  
" Well I'm glad someone finds it funny."  
" Sorry, sorry, I can't help it, c'mon that was some fucked up shit."  
" Yeah. Imagine if you'd had to be there."  
He started laughing again. Tears forming at the corners of his eyes, making her shake her head.  
" It's not that funny."  
" I missed your stories Trash. They are the best."  
" You did?"  
" Yeah. I did." He was suddenly serious and as he reached for her Jess sent a small internal thank you to the Gods and her guardian angel . His warm lips met hers in a soft kiss, and he took his time to taste her, sucking the taste of the red wine from the tip of her tongue. Savouring her. Jess felt heat coil through her body, her senses tingling, her mind whirling. The kissing intensified, his hands running through her hair, gently tugging, as they pushed against each other. He pulled away slightly and she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her.  
" I need you Jess. I can't stop thinking about you."  
Jess didn't reply, she just moved back towards him, moving onto his lap, straddling him, getting as close as possible with their clothes still on. Kissing him again , She could feel his hard on straining for release as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Her hands running across the hair on his chest. His hands moving at the same time to unzip her. The straps of her dress fell down and his mouth moved to follow, kissing over her neck and shoulders, his stubble leaving a sharp but delicious scratch on her skin. Lifting her as if she weighed nothing at all, he carried her through to the bedroom. Placing her down on the covers of the four poster bed they wasted no more time in removing their clothing. To his eyes she looked even better than he had remembered.  
" New Tattoos. Nice." Her eyes were also taking it all in, she licked her lips in a deliciously wanton manner.  
" Holy shit. That was so fucking sexy. You on birth control yet Trash?"  
Jess nodded. She had been taking the pill for a while now.  
" Good."  
He wasted no more time. Covering her luscious body with his own he could feel how incredibly wet she was, his throbbing length finding a home between her legs. He sank into her, finding her incredibly tight, and hearing her breathy whispers urging him on he made love to her for the rest of the night.


	20. Good times, Bad times

The next six weeks were good. Hell no they were frickin' awesome. Jeffrey was staying to finish up his promotion of the film and in talks with a studio about another so they had some much needed time together. Jess took leave days here and there when he was free so they could spend it together. They went on dates. Actual real dates, like a couple of teenagers, to the movies and out for food.They went to basketball and baseball games. They had lots of sex. Sweet romantic sex, interspersed with hot dirty sex. They loved it all. She took him to a friends engagement dinner party, which she had committed to weeks before, even though she had worried about inviting him, thinking it may be too 'couple' orientated, but he was up for it, more than happy to tag along and they had really enjoyed it. Her friends were welcoming and genuinely nice people so he fit right in. Later they all made a point of telling her how much they liked him and hoped things would work out. But the bubble had to burst eventually and he had to go back to LA and start rehearsals on Watchmen before they started rolling on that and also to shoot some new scenes for Grey's.

He had practically moved in to her apartment during his time in NY, not wanting to leave her side more than necessary. Thankfully Jackie and Wanda were absolute stars giving them space to reconnect properly. They were lying together in her bed, him spooning her, nuzzling his nose into her hair. His hand held her body tight against him. It was three in the morning and he was due to leave on a flight at noon. They were both tired but fighting sleep, trying to capture each and every second they had left. That night, for the first time since they had met back up, they hadn't made love, choosing instead to just talk and laugh together.   
" Come with me."   
"Mmmm. I can't."   
"Why not?" Jeff propped himself up on his arm and looked at her in the darkness.   
" I can't just up and leave. I have stuff. My job."   
" So fucking what? I'm sure they can manage without you for a while. Come out with me. For a few weeks. I'll totally make it worth your while." He was teasing her and she giggled as he leant in to kiss her.   
" I wish I could, honestly I really can't do it. The new web stuff is going on this week and Jac is on the edge of a breakdown. I can't just throw her under the bus. I've got to be here to help her out."   
He was quiet and she could tell he was getting a little pissed.   
" Fine." He rolled over, turning away from her, and she felt her own temper start to prickle slightly. Still she kept her voice level and asked   
" Since when did your job matter more than mine huh? You think you've got more commitments than me? That your needs take precedent ?"   
Still not facing her he replied " Oh come on Jess! You write fluffy shit about what sexual position is the best this week. I'm in fucking major movie productions. I have to be there when they tell me to. I think we both know what matters more."  
" Oh really. Right. Well. At least I know what you really think now." She got out of bed and started dressing, pulling on her jeans and throwing on her top. He sighed loudly.   
"I don't want to argue with you Jess. Get back in."   
" Fuck off."   
" Jess."   
" Get some sleep. I'm going to write meaningless shit about doing it doggy style."   
"Oh for fucks sake. You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to say I can look after you Jess. I want to look after you. You don't need to worry about any of this. Come live with me in LA for now and I'll sort it all out."   
She looked at him as if he was mad. The thought crossed her mind that they didn't really know each other well at all, followed by the traitorous fleeting thought that it might actually be nice to be a kept woman. Shaking that away quickly she left the room.   
He followed her. " Did you hear me? I want you Jess. I want you with me . Are you honestly that stubborn and stupid that you won't admit you want me too?"   
" What did you call me?" Her tone was low and he picked up on the danger immediately.   
" I didn't mean it like that..."   
" Why fucking say it then? I'm not stupid. I'm a lot of things but that's not one of them. Im a little nuts sometimes but I'm loyal and a good friend. I'm impulsive and occasionally thoughtless. I'm a hopeless singer and a great dancer. Im a really fucking good writer. I'm funny and loud and yeah, sometimes, I say and do some really fucked up shit, but that doesn't make me dumb. It makes me who I am."   
" I shouldn't have said that. I know you aren't dumb."   
" So kind of you Jeffrey." Now her rant was over she just felt tired, yeah and a little ashamed at how quickly she had flared up and then finally just deflated " Look just go to bed. I'll be in later."  
Surprisingly he didn't argue and headed back to the bedroom without another word. Jess spent the rest of the night at her desk, not working, but going over their interactions in her head. He spent the night watching the lights from the traffic outside dart across the ceiling and feeling totally lost without her luscious warm body next to him.

Later that morning, after a quiet breakfast she took him back to his hotel to pick up what little he had left stored there and then drove him to the airport. Parking up she made to get out of the car with him but he stopped her.   
" I can go from here. Thanks for the ride."   
" Oh. Ok sure. Well good luck with everything I guess. " She was flustered, knowing that things weren't right but time was up.   
He paused for a moment, looking at her, his deep eyes meeting hers before dropping his gaze. " If you're ever in town, look me up."   
" Yeah. Sure."   
He placed a small kiss on her forehead and then got out of the car. Jess was frozen, unable to move. Unable to articulate what she desperately needed to say to him. Grabbing his case from her trunk he didn't look back as he made his way from the parking lot into the terminal. He didn't see the stream of tears running down Jesse's face. And she didn't see his, quickly wiped away as he went through the automatic doors.


	21. Moving on

" For fucks sake will you just call the man!" Jackie was sitting opposite Jess. She'd been watching her, watching the phone for a fortnight. Moping around and crying in her room at night when she thought no one would hear her. She'd never ever seen her friend act like this before and knew that this one, this fucking actor, was obviously important to her, even if she didn't want to admit it.  
Jess shook her head " nu-uh. Nope. Not doing it. Can't do it. He shoulda called me."  
Jackie sighed and flung her pen down on the table between them.  
"You are going to be the death of me, I fucking swear it. Listen to yourself will you? You two were joined at the hip for weeks, shit we even started a book here taking fucking bets on when he'd fucking PROPOSE!!. Listen the guy wanted to fucking take you out there with him. That to me sounds like he fucking cares. Either call him yourself or get your ass on a plane and get over there. I'll pick up the phone and book your flight right now myself if it means I don't have to spend another second looking at your goddamn miserable face."  
Jess couldn't help it she burst out laughing at her friends rant.  
Jackie smiled too glad to finally hear her really laugh again. Tension broken Jess shook herself.  
" Ok point taken. Sorry. I know I've been a downer. I'll cheer the fuck up ok?"  
Jackie went in softer this time. " Look sweetie, Seriously now, go out there. Take some time and go see him. You can catch up with Saul and I'll send you stuff to work on while you're there."  
" I'll think about it."  
Jackie said no more but was happy to see Jess pulling it together and finally getting started on her latest piece. 

 

Jeffrey had finished his scenes for Greys and having gone through table readings and costume fittings for Watchmen he was now back in Canada where filming on the comic book adaptation would start in a weeks time. He'd found a apartment to rent for the duration of the filming which was going to last for a couple of months. He planned to hang around after his own scenes were done , in case of reshoots and he also had some more stuff for Supernatural to do.  
He'd picked up the phone a few times, but with his finger hovering over the screen he'd never actually placed the call. He'd offered her a place by his side. She didn't want it. His pride kept him from doing what he thought about constantly. He filled his time with exercise, going out with his friends and getting to know his cast mates, relearning his lines and cues. Anything to fill the hours. Anything to occupy his mind and keep it off the girl with the raucous , filthy laugh who had invaded his soul.


	22. Written by heart

Christmas came and went. New Year the same. Jess was still busy churning out work for Mary Jane but she also started to focus. She had gradually stopped mainlining Ben & Jerry's and re watching anything that Jeff starred in. She started working out. She coloured her hair a vibrant shade of pillar box red. She sucked it up and moved on. Saul and Mark had come to stay with her in NY at the start of January and he'd brought her a old school note book. It contained the original Asshole Files, He'd kept it when she'd abandoned it years before. It was her first stories , the ones he'd first brought up when she had last been in LA with them. Reading them through with her friends over drinks had caused so much hilarity that it had really started her thinking. Her mind turning over the possibility of updating this and turning it into something more. Listing all the awful dating experiences she had personally experienced since she had first shown interest in men as a teen was at times, depressing and exhausting, but it was also really, really, funny so she continued. She spoke to her friends about their experiences , who spoke to their friends, and so on until she had so many stories she couldn't keep up. There was something in this. She ran with it and finally, it looked like her hard work would start paying off. A publishing house showed interest in her rough drafts and gave her a pitifully small advance to write a book of her and others dating disasters. She got to work. 

Jeff was also in a good place. His role in Watchmen was solid and he was proud of it. He had numerous offers coming in and his fan base was growing everyday. He dated. He had a good time. He sucked it up and moved on.Time passed and he thought less and less often about Jess. That is until he received an invitation to a book launch in NYC. He got the thick ivory card delivered on a Saturday morning. By the afternoon he had booked his ticket back to Manhattan. 

 

The store was busy. Jess, Jackie and Wanda were all standing up on the second floor peering over the balcony watching as the staff set up the seats for the first official public reading from The Asshole Files. Jess was nervous as all hell, finding it difficult to stand still and kept her hands firmly clamped to the railing to stop the shaking.  
" Will you calm the fuck down. Here look at me, you've smudged your goddamn eyeliner again. Do you know how long that took me to perfect this morning?"  
Jess looked at Wanda and nodded, unable to even speak, and let her fix her face. Again.  
" There. Perfect. Now remember what we said. C'mon chant with me girl"  
In unison the three best friends said aloud " The book is fucking brilliant."  
Jackie scooped her into a hug. " Right. You've got ten minutes. Go have a pee. We'll meet you downstairs. You'll be fine ok?"  
" Ok." Jess listened to her friend and went to the restroom while her slightly devious besties went to get the special guest. The one Jess had no idea had been invited. The one the last chapter was all about. 

Jess waited to hear her name being called. She was standing behind a book case, slightly hidden from view of her audience. It wasn't a bad turnout at all considering it was her debut and she mentally made a note to call her publisher and thank them for drumming up all these people. She spotted Saul and Mark in the front row with Jess and Wanda. She saw some of the other women whose experiences were also included.Women she now called friends. After a brief introduction it was time. She stepped out and made her way to the small lectern at the front of the crowd. Turning and looking out over the thirty or so people she spotted him immediately. He was in the very back row. Watching her with a serious look on his face. Holy Shit. Glancing away and at Jess and Wanda who were trying to look innocent, she realised everyone was waiting for her to start. She had intended to read a chapter about a guy called Joe whom she had very briefly dated and whom she had dumped when it turned out he was into wearing diapers and acting like a baby. Instead she thanked everyone for coming, made a few jokes and references to other chapters and keeping her eyes on the book she flipped to the last few pages. 

" This is a brief excerpt from the chapter called ' The Actor'." Clearing her throat quietly, she began. 

" Then it happened. I met him. The guy who I quickly envisioned a whole life with. This one guy who made me laugh, who made me think, made me feel, yet at the same time stole my thoughts and my senses. When we first really talked, there was a click, so audible in my brain that I thought the whole room must have heard it too. I felt the world turn on its axis, so everyone else must have been affected too , right? A guy who was seriously sexy and still unaware of his appeal. Or maybe he was aware , but just didn't give a fuck about any of that. We'd go out and I'd see other women turn in their seats to look at him. Hell, I didn't begrudge them the look. I'd have done the same thing. I couldn't look away myself. He was too good not to look at. He never noticed the others. You know why? Because he was looking at me...He saw me. When he was gone, for a long time after, I still felt his eyes were on me sometimes. I'd look up on the subway, a tingle running up my spine, thinking I felt him, of course it wasn't him, it was the crazy homeless guy who asks for my used tampons, but still there was always the spark. You know what I'm talking about right? That little spark of hope, the tiniest light inside, that one day it would actually be him. It would be his hazel eyes looking back at me." 

Jess stopped to let the laughter she had raised in the audience pass. She risked a glance and found him watching her intently. Those hazel eyes. He was still just sitting, just listening, a thoughtful look on his handsome features.

She was still nervous. She had written her true feelings about Jeffrey. Spilling her heart onto the page, self therapy of sorts. Sure, she knew it would be out there, for anyone to read. At the time she didn't care, it had helped. It was a different thing entirely to read it out loud when the subject was watching you. She continued. 

" I fucked it up. Royally. I heard his words but I didn't really listen to them. I pushed him away when I should have pulled him closer. I should have listened to my friends who told me to follow him, to go get him. After all my adventures in dating I'm old enough and brave enough now to admit to it. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell him that. Until then I'll finish with this......."  
She paused, to look up and directly at him before she continued  
"P.S I love you." 

She closed the book and there was a burst of applause. Jeffrey got up from his seat, and Jess felt her pulse race. It felt as though her heart had climbed into her throat. He looked at her, not smiling, no emotion of any sort showing on his face. He simply stood, pushed in his seat, and then she watched him walk away. There was a show of hands. Jess pointed to an older lady in the second row. " That's all very nice dear , but is there any deep dicking in the book?".

Somehow she got through the Q&A session and when the books had been signed, and the last of the audience had finally gone she put her head down on the desk with a crash. Jackie and Wanda rushed over throwing their arms around her and pressing kisses into her hair. " Jess.... Jess, oh honey, we're so sorry." Jess lifted her head. " Guess I shoulda read the chapter on the baby dude after all huh?" They hadn't heard him approach, but all three of them looked up when they heard Jeff speak up from the other side of the desk. " I think you read the right one.... sign my copy of this?" When the shock passed, Jess mirrored his wide grin " Sure thing." Taking the book she opened it to the inside cover and wrote 

To The Actor, Written by heart, With love, always, Jess xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one,  
> Dont be shy, always open to hear others thoughts on my stuff, whatever it may be.  
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
